Ninshin
by FallenDead667
Summary: After leaving Thriller Bark, Sanjii finds out something that will change his and Zoro's lives forever. Little do they know about the road ahead of them is a dangerous one and how will the pair cope with separation. My own twist on the main story line. MPreg and rated M for later chapters. Zoro x Sanji
1. Chapter 1

Thriller bark was behind them and, during that time, they had gained a new nakama member by the name of Brook, who just so happened to be a skeleton and the user of the Yomi Yomi no mi which allowed his soul to return to his body after death. It had been a good few weeks since then and the crew were on their way to the halfway mark of The Grand Line, Sabaody Archipelago.

The Straw-hat Pirates, famously known for their rubber boy-captain, demon bounty-hunter swordsman and the demon child all managed to get along with their new member of the crew, even though he was slightly perverted and was at least 55 years older than the eldest member (which happened to be Franky at the age of 34).

Sanji was on watch the past night and stared out to sea, holding his stomach gently. A secret only he knew, a secret that he had to keep for the time being until it felt right to come clean with himself and his crew. The ability to bare children was extremely rare amongst men and Sanji happened to be one of them. A freak of nature as some were called, but no cases of full term pregnancies by a male have been reported in over 100 years. Every case that Sanji managed to get a hold of by a mail bird all mentioned that the child growing inside had died before the second trimester.

This scared the cook a lot. However, he believed that as his child's parents were incredibly strong and stubborn, he'd be able to carry full term and have his son or daughter. The thought of having a child though at the pretentious age of 19 had more of an impact on him, but the thought of having a mini version of him running around the ship and causing havoc was a beautiful thought in itself.

The sun started to rise and Sanji heard his captain run out onto the deck like he did every time he knew Sanji as on watch and yelled claiming he could eat a whole sea king he was that hungry which didn't surprise the blonde cook in the slightest. Standing up from the sofa and making his way down from the crow's nest, Sanji walked towards the galley and started on breakfast.

Zoro on the other hand, climbed up to the crow's nest to train even though he knew it was against doctor Chopper's orders. He did it anyway as he hated missing a training session; it made him feel weak. Grabbing his dumbbell and sitting down on the sofa so he could keep watch at the same time, he started to curl the weight up and down with his left arm (his dominant one).

Around an hour later a knock came from the trap door. Zoro stopped curling the weight and looked at the door and muttering a small 'Come in'. The door opened to reveal a blonde head, an arm holding a plate of food and a toothy grin.

"Hey marimo, here's your breakfast. Had to pry Luffy off of me. He clung to me like fucking duct tape, I swear..." Sanji climbed out of the hole and waddled over to join his partner on the sofa to hand him the plate of food (consisting of rice, some sort of meat and some vegetables). Zoro eyed his breakfast and decided to put down the weights to eat. "What meat is it cook?" Zoro pondered as he placed the dumbbell back in its place and retrieved his plate from Sanji.

"It's sea king. Your favorite." Zoro beamed at the thought of eating his favorite meat for his breakfast. It was almost like a delicacy as his captain usually was the one who got to it first. "I managed to save some for you but Luffy stole nearly everyone's portion." Zoro huffed at the thought. He began to eat his beloved meat and rice with a smile on his face. "Dsh's gud." Zoro mumbled through his mouthful of food. Sanji grinned smugly. "Of course! I cooked it after all." Sanji kept his gaze on Zoro. His boyfriend was like a Greek god, his body so beautifully sculptured with defined abs and biceps. It was almost too much to look at, especially when said Greek god was covered in sweat and his muscles shone in the morning sun forcing its way through the windows of the Crow's Nest.

Catching something out the corner of his eye out of the window, Sanji got up off the sofa and walked to the telescope. Looking through he noticed land. Tall trees, a rooty ground with ravines which would allow large ships much like the Sunny to get through with ease and... bubbles? Moving his head away from the telescope he walked over to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Hey, I spotted land towards the north-west direction. Nami-swan, is that our next destination?" Scuffling could be heard and a loud 'LAND HO' call from the captain. Cheers from the sniper and doctor came after it. Nami soon replied with a 'Yes' and Sanji smiled then moved away from the window and went to cuddle with Zoro who had now finished his breakfast.

Sanji sat to the left of Zoro and buried his head into the swordsman's neck. The pair may beat seven bells out of each other but they were sentimental with one another when they wanted to. It had began as an easy and stress free day so why ruin it with pointless bickering and ripped trousers due to sword swipes? Zoro placed his arm around the cook and pulled him in closer.

"You being all cuddly today cook? That's unusual. Had a bad watch or somethin'?" Zoro pondered, Sanji looked up at the swordsman and groaned. "I guess you could say that, Usopp got up twice during the night to go to toilet and fell overboard, had to help him up which wasn't what I wanted to do at god knows o'clock in the morning... But a bat kept flying passed which surprised me." Zoro hummed in agreement and lent towards his lover and kissed him gently. Sanji returned the kiss with as much passion as he did when they first connected back at Arlong Park. The pair were so into the kiss, they barely realised the captain's movement up to the Crow's Nest.

A sudden thud is what pulled the two apart. Luffy forgot to open the trap door and headbutted straight into it and luckily not breaking it. The pair shuffled around and away from each other to make it look as if they hadn't been cuddling, facing their captain about their intimate relationship would be a one-way trip down to hell. The trap door opened to reveal a large grin and a straw hat.

"Shishi! Hey guys! Come down, we're planning what we're gunna do at the island!" Luffy cheered as he then fell back down to the deck leaving the trap door open. Sighing, Zoro got up off his seat and rubbed the back of his neck. "He has impeccable timing like always..." Sanji nodded in agreement whilst standing up himself. Sanji walked over to Zoro and kissed his cheek as he picked up the discarded tray and smiled. "I'll see you either up here or at a hotel later marimo..." Sanji said with a hint of lust causing Zoro to grin seductively. "I'll look forward to it."


	2. Chapter 2

The Sunny Go arrived at the island with ease. The crew were all set to disembark and explore the island, especially the captain. Everyone par Franky disembarked and walked off to find different shops and places to relax in. "Oi cook! I need to find a blacksmith's, before we go food shopping could we walk round to find one?" Zoro called out to his lover in front of him as he pulled an empty cart. Sanji turned around to find Zoro staring at what he believed to be Sandai Kitetsu in disgust. "Why do you need to see a blacksmith you shitty marimo? Don't you take care of your swords?" Zoro looked up from the blade and scowled.

"Well excuse me princess, but I can't really repair a cursed sword without professional help. Do I look like a blacksmith to you?" Zoro growled whilst Sanji sniggered. "No you look like a walking moss ball." Sanji kept laughing as he walked off "C'mon marimo, we need to get food and then you can go and get your precious sword fixed." Truth be told, Sanji knew Zoro took extreme care of his swords what with the extreme sword cleansing kit he has. It shows proof of care and love, especially to the white one. Wado Ichimonji, he believed its name was.

The pair walked around the island collecting things here and there, stopping at the occasional shop so Sanji could wander around in search of good ingredients for meals and planning them as he goes along. Zoro on the other hand was stuck outside every shop with the cart gradually filling up as they go along with streets. However there was something on Zoro's mind, the cook seemed to be really sentimental and cuddle as of recent and it was bothering him slightly. He missed all the fights and insults they would throw at each other in attempt to anger the other, he missed it more than he thought he would.

BANG!

Zoro jumped at the sound behind him which surprised him. Turning round he saw the whole street on their knees bowing towards this man who was wearing some sort of space suit and a man lying bleeding on the floor. "Shouldn't of walked in front of me huh... " Zoro heard the space man talk with a very stuffy voice as if he was bunged up with a nasty winters cold. Zoro saw the man lying on the floor, dropped the cart and went to help him. "Oi! You okay?" Zoro shook the man's body hoping to get a reaction out of him but it seemed that the man was either dead or out cold. "What do you think you're doing!?" Zoro looked up and saw a golden barrel pointed in his face and the angry space man behind it. "This man was shot! Someone has to help him!" The space man then huffed and kicked the dead body away from Zoro.

"Hey! What did you do that for! He could die!" Just then Sanji emerged from the shop he was in and saw what was going on. He found Zoro's left hand itching for his swords and a Celestial Dragon in front of him. "That stupid marimo!" Sanji placed everything he bought in the cart then ran over and kicked Zoro in the head. "What do you think you're doing you shitty marimo! Don't you know you don't attack Celestial Dragons! I am so sorry sir, I'll take this fool away…" Sanji grabbed Zoro by his arm, much to Zoro's bickering and back talk and started to walk away until he was grabbed by the collar.

"Hmm, you'll do nicely as a slave… What's your talent huh?" Sanji struggled as the grip of the Celestial Dragon and everyone on their knees watched in fear for the blonde. "I-I'm a cook of the sea for the Straw Hat pirates…" Sanji murmured to the Dragon. "A cook? You also seem to be an impressive fighter as you so eloquently demonstrated earlier." Sanji let go of Zoro who fell to the floor with a thud and watched what now happened. The Celestial Dragon dragged Sanji backwards so now he was basically cuddling the poor cook and held his face close to the helmet he wore. "I-I was taught b-by Red Leg Zeff. He taught me his f-fighting techniques s-so I could defend myself…" The Dragon perked up. "Well then, men! Get me a new collar and chains. I have myself a new slave…" The guards grabbed Sanji and started to drag him away as Sanji screamed and yelled for Zoro. The guards then punched him and threw him around causing blood to spill out of Sanji's mouth and a cut on the top of his head.

Zoro saw red, he unsheathed Sandai Kitetsu and ran towards the Dragon pinning him to the floor after injuring his bodyguards and freeing Sanji. "You even THINK about taking MY cook away from me you're dead!" Everyone watching the scene play out were astonished that a man attacked a Celestial Dragon. The Dragon himself was shocked he'd never been hit by another in his life, let alone threatened. "Who are you to claim my slave as yours? Wait… Don't tell me you're in a relationship with that blonde slave?! That's utterly disgusting!" The Celestial Dragon lifted his right arm which held his gun and pointed it to Zoro, only for his attacker to cut off his arm.

"AHHHHHH!" The Dragon screamed as his blood poured all over Zoro and himself. "What's wrong with being in love HUH! Who are you to be killing innocent civilians like their rodents and claiming people to be slaves and taking away their freedom HUH! You're lucky I haven't killed you myself…" The Dragons screaming ceased ever so slightly but was still audible. "Call an admiral! Call a battle fleet I don't care who! Kill this man!" The Dragon screamed as Zoro got off him and held his sword at the Dragon's neck.

Sanji stood up and clutched his stomach, it hurt as he was kicked so suddenly there. He was worried for his child and hoped that they were okay, it wasn't a very powerful kick but it was a kick none the less. Looking up he saw his partner drenched in the Dragon's blood and holding his cursed sword. Sanji ran over to Zoro and grabbed his arm. "We gotta get out of here! A Navy admiral will be on his way soon! Let's get the crew together, c'mon marimo!" Sanji dragged Zoro off with him and ran towards where the Sunny Go was docked.

Arriving at the Sunny Go, Sanji saw the rest of the crew doing things here and there. Someone was helping Franky coat the ship for the trip to fishman island, Robin was with Chopper discussing their new books, Usopp was helping Nami off load everything she bought, Brook playing his violin and Luffy was being well, Luffy. "Guys! We gotta go now! A Navy admiral is on his way!" The crew all looked up and saw Sanji dragging a bloody Zoro towards the ship. Zoro was looking down and had a shadow covering his eyes which added with the blood made him look like a real demon.

"Zoro are you okay! Where did all this blood come from! Bring him to the infirmary Sanji!" Chopper seemed terrified, well seeing a member of your crew covered in an unnatural amount of blood would terrify anyone. "It's not his blood Chopper. This idiot cut off the arm of a Celestial Dragon!" Everyone besides Luffy gasped, including the ship coater. Zoro then heard a rustle behind him and Sanji, he pulled himself free and ran to the source of noise.

"Pirate hunter Zoro, bounty of 120,000,000 bellis. Swordsman and first mate of the Straw Hat pirates. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro looked up from where he was running towards, being a bounty hunter previous to being a pirate, his hearing was far better than an average human. He saw a very tall man, long black hair, large bear looking hands, a black jacket with what looked like a white sight target and a bible. Instantly he recognized the man "Oi, what do you want from me?" Zoro growled at the man in front of him, swords at the ready to attack if need be. "I'm merely here to ask you a couple of questions Roronoa. Did you know that you attacked a Celestial Dragon?" The man spoke in a quiet yet oddly powerful voice. Zoro knew who he was up against, this man nearly killed him just a few weeks ago. "A Celestial Dragon? Huh, he deserved it… Do you know what he did… Bartholomew Kuma…"

Kuma looked at the swordsman in front of him with little to no emotions "I'm fully aware of what he did. But attacking a Dragon can only mean one thing. You'll be taken to Impel Down and executed at Marineford. Is that what you really desire?" Zoro only grunted in response. Luffy and the rest of the crew watched in anticipation as Zoro started to get agitated.

"Zoro, what's going on?" Luffy called out unbeknown to him that the man and Zoro had a an odd encounter. "Luffy, remember what happened at Thriller bark do you? We're no match for him." Robin stated and Luffy remembered well. "Oi guys! If the warlord attacks, we run split into groups if we have to. But if all else fails we meet up back here in 3 days!" The crew par Zoro nodded, he understood anyway.

"I see you're still alive Roronoa. The pain must've been agonizing how you coped with it all I never know but I hope you told you cap-" CLASH! Zoro had unsheathed his sword and collided it with Kuma's arm. "I ain't telling anyone what happened on that island!" Zoro yelled in retaliation to the man causing a fight to break out. Kuma flung his arm backwards causing Zoro to fly in the direction it swung, landing to the ground with a loud thud Zoro then coughed up blood at the landing. His wounds haven't healed yet so he was still fragile.

"You bastard!" Luffy yelled as he joined in and started to throw punches at the man, the rest of the crew joining in here and there, doing their part to help the injured swordsman. Sanji ran over to him and helped him up. "What do you think you're doing you shitty marimo! You're still injured there's no way you can fight like that!" Zoro clambered back up to his feet and grabbing his swords. "Shut up ero-cook. This is m- LOOK OUT!" Zoro yelled and pushed Sanji down as a beam of light shot over their head.

"Well, I didn't think you'd notice me let alone dodge my attack. Guess I need to be careful hmmm." A very slow deep voice came from behind them. Sanji stood up and got into an offensive position. "Who are you! Why are you here?" The cloud cleared and Sanji saw a bright yellow striped suit and a navy coat. Robin also over-looked their situation and gasped.

"Sanji! That man is Kizaru a Navy admiral! Be careful!" Robin yelled from across the battlefield and Sanji's eyes widened. "Well, you must be Black Leg Sanji if the demon child has anything to say for it. You look nothing like your wanted poster, oh well no need to make a new one, you'll be saying good bye now." Kizaru lifted up a finger and pointed it at Sanji, a beam of light shot towards him and Sanji looked terrified, the beam was heading straight for his stomach.

Sanj clutched his stomach and was about to scream out when he was suddenly pushed sideways and landed on his hip. Recovering from the push he saw Zoro standing just in front of him and taking the 'bullet' head on hitting him straight in the chest. "ZORO!" Sanji screamed as the swordsman collapsed. "Oi Zoro get up! C'mon we gotta get away from here!" Sanji kept screaming and pushing the swordsman in an attempt to get him up. Kizaru then walked over to the pair on the floor and lifted his leg up over them as it turned a soft yellow.

"It's been fun while it lasted, Goodbye Black Leg and Pirate hunter…" Kizaru held his leg over Zoro and Sanji as if he were charging his attack, Usopp on the other hand started to shoot attacks at the admiral as if his life depended on it, well Zoro's and Sanji's did afterall. However his attacks were short lived as they all passed straight through the admiral's body. "What! Why aren't my attacks working!" Usopp yelled as he carried on firing attacks. "Come now, you're attacks are pointless. You see I ate the glint-glint fruit and my body is now made of light, it's a logia." Kizaru answered the unasked question everyone had on their minds as he still held his leg above the pair on the ground, just as soon as he was to fire the shot, the coating man flew by and pushed his leg out of the way of the pair on the ground causing Kizaru to fire his shot towards the trees.

"Well, I heard rumors you were here, but I honestly thought they were fake, turns out I was wrong. Pleasure to meet you Dark King Rayleigh…" The coating man smiled as the Straw Hats stared in astonishment. "Are you sure you want to do this? Risking your life for these kids?" Rayleigh laughed as he jumped back as stood in front of Kizaru. "Don't go picking on these kids, they're era is only just beginning and I want to see what they do with it."

"You just couldn't help but stick your nose in huh, once a pirate always a pirate." "I would like to retire peacefully but I've not had much luck considering you Navy people keep hanging up wanted posters of me." Robin saw the opportunity to pull both Zoro and Sanji away from Kizaru and it worked, somewhat. Kuma stood right in front of the pair of them and Sanji got scared. Kuma started to remove his glove and stared at the pair on the ground.

"If you'd like to go on a holiday, where would you like to go?" Kuma asked Sanji in a nonchalant tone. Sanji's eyes widened he knew what was going to happen but he needed to say something if it was what he thinks it it. "Uhh… Zoro I gotta tell you something..." Kuma started to wave his hand towards Sanji in a quick fashion.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE A FATHER!"

And as soon as he had finished that sentence, Sanji had disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the reviews you guys have left, I feel so happy and proud of myself :D And thank you ShitCook for liking my story! You're one of my favorite authors of so it means a lot to me that you like my story :D

Also, to the guest called Meh. I'm sorry that the story isn't to your standard, I'm a musician not a writer, I just do this as a hobby. Some constructive criticism would've been better instead of saying 'it could be much better'...

Sorry about that, it just hurt a little bit. Anyway, on with the story. Notes at the end of the chapter about what I have planned.

Every Straw Hat saw the small cloud of swirling smoke to where their cook just stood. Zoro's eyes widened in astonishment. He was going to be a father… But how? The cook's a male he should know, but what he cared about most now… Was not here…

Zoro stared at where the cook just stood in attempts to save his idiotic ass. Zoro didn't know what to do, the cook was gone… Anger rose in Zoro his mind went blank and his body moved on its own. Zoro grabbed his swords and screamed, attacking anyone he could get his blades on.

"GIVE"

Zoro ran towards Kuma with an intent to kill. His eyes white and his fatigue showing however he still got up and ran towards the warlord.

"ME"

Zoro jumped in the air and held up an offensive pose ready to attack. The crew watched in astonishment, so did Rayleigh and Kizaru who were in midst of their short little battle.

"MY"

Zoro brought his swords down and the clashed against Kuma's arm. Kuma just watched the swordsman as he tried attack after attack to take him down.

"COOK"

Zoro then fell to the floor after his attack sequence. His body was shutting down on him, broken bones were inevitable, internal bleeding too.

"BaCk…"

Zoro called out weakly as his body then shut down and caused him to fall down unconscious to the floor. "ZORO!" Usopp called out and ran towards the swordsman, however Kuma got there before him and placed his bare hand on Zoro's back causing him to disappear too.

* * *

Sanji eyes fluttered open slowly. Pink blurs were all he could see and as his vision got clearer he saw a glistening forest of pinks, purples and hints of yellow. He tried to stand up and as he eventually got to his feet he felt incredibly weak like he hadn't eaten or moved in days. _OH NO! THE BABY!_ Sanji suddenly thought, how many days had he been unconscious. He dragged himself towards what looked like an exit to the forest and found a small village or heart shaped buildings and women. Sanji looked over the scenery and smiled, then he waddled up to the nearest woman.

"Excuse me my dear but I could use some assistance. I need to eat or my chi-..." Sanji then suddenly collapsed again and a hoard of women came to help him.

"How is this possible?" "It's a miracle.." "Shh! Candy-boy may wake up"

Sanji heard mumbling from around him, underneath him felt soft, incredibly soft as if he was asleep on a cloud. He opened his eyes slowly and saw three people standing around him. An array of hair colours could be seen, blonde, red and purple. Sanji's eyes were fully open but still hazy and he saw two beautiful ladies hovering over him.

"Ahh~ Such beauties before me. Please tell me where I am and how long have I been out~" Sanji swooned in as much of a happy gesture that he could mutter in his condition. "My~ Well you've been unconscious for 4 days candy-boy. But don't worry, we made sure your child is safe~." Sanji's eyes fully awoke at the mention of his child. He bolted upright starting to panic and clutched his stomach.

"Are you sure?! Oh, thank god! My little marimo is safe… Thank you ve-" Sanji exclaimed but suddenly stopped. He looked up and saw a large purple afro attached to a tall man in a pink latex suit with tall pink heals along beside him was a man who had orange and white hair split in the middle along with his jacket copying the colour scheme. He held a glass of red wine and wore a pair of white glasses with one orange and one blue lense.

Sanji's eyes widened at the pair of males in the room with him. "Wha-Wha… W-Who are you…?" Sanji stuttered in surprise and totally out of character. The tall purple haired one spoke first. "Don't you know it's polite to state your own name before asking others theirs. HEE HAW!" Sanji stared at the pair even more. "I-I'm Sanji…" The purple haired male smiled at him. "That's better. I'm Emporio Ivankov, queen of Kamabakka Kingdom. This here next to me is Inazuma, my partner if you will."

Sanji didn't know what to think, waking up after nearly a week of unconsciousness to find him separated from his crew and ended up on an island with a weird tall man dressed in a very revealing latex suit and a very creepy man who just stood in the corner. All Sanji could think about was his child and his crew. Where were they? How many weeks was he now? How is Zoro doing? What gender is his child? All these questions flowing into him at once caused him to start to have a panic attack.

He started to breath heavily and block out everything around him. Forgetting that he was on a drip, he yanked out the IV needle and sprinted out of the room after kicking it down and running for his life.

' _I need to get out of here! I need to find my crew! I need to find Zoro!_ '' As Sanji ran, he then noticed he was being chased not only by Ivankov and Inazuma, but by a lot of other… females?

Sanji had a better look at those behind the pair he met before and noticed they were not ordinary women but men in drag. Sanji's eyes widened and his panic attack got worse. He was breathing incredibly hard and his mind went blank. He just kept running and running away from those who were following him in attempts to escape them.

* * *

W-Where am I? Zoro's eyes slowly opened to reveal a gloomy landscape, a forest and a broken castle. "Well it's about time you woke up you lazy idiot!" Zoro heard a high-pitch yet familiar voice from behind him. Using up all the strength he could gather, he managed to sit up and turn to the source of the sound. There was a floating girl with bright pink hair, a pink umbrella and obnoxiously large eyes. Zoro frowned when he saw the girl. "You're that annoying bitch from Thriller Bark… What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?! You think you can come crashing into my castle and try and act all high and mighty!" Perona yelled in her annoying voice causing Zoro to flinch. "Don't you mean my castle you annoying woman…" A loud booming yet melancholy voice echoed around the room. The pair turned to the doorway and spotted a tall man with jet black hair wearing a white frilly dress shirt and black trousers.

"Hawkeye…" Zoro whispered to himself. "What are you doing here…?" Mihawk looked at Zoro laying on the bed bound in bandages and slowly walked towards him. "This was my home once upon a time. The real question is why are you here Roronoa?" Mihawk scowled at him as he walked closer admiring Zoro's bandages. "You fellow warlord, Kuma sent my flying here…"

"I see…" Mihawk replied, he then happened to see the newspaper which was placed on a stool next to where Perona floated. "Oh yes, I have some news for you now that you're here." Zoro's eyebrows raised slightly in confusion. "It's about your captain, Strawhat Luffy…" Zoro then bolted up, hurting himself in the process. "You know where Luffy is?!" Zoro coughed out. Mihawk only nodded. "I know of where he has been the past week in which I presume that you've been unconscious for. Am I correct ghost girl?" Mihawk turned to Perona as she nodded. "Yeah, you've been unconscious for 9 days. I honestly thought you weren't going to wake up after the state I saw you in. And my name is Perona!" Zoro's eyes widened at the mention of how long he had been unconscious for.

"Your captain Strawhat Luffy. Has lost his brother…"

* * *

Hey, I've started college again so updates will be slow. Anyways I want your opinions on how many kids Sanji should have (No more than 3), what genders they will be and their names. I'd love to see your suggestions :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Geist: I was thinking that Sanji would have twin boys would be absolutely adorable I totally agree with you there. Also your English was near perfect :D Thanks for liking my story 3**

 **Glasses: I agree on the twins front, I'm just unsure on what genders they should be.**

 **Meh: It's fine don't worry just I don't write a lot and I failed one of my English GSCE's so I can't say I blame you :3**

 **Zosanlaw: 2 girls would be really cute :D I'll keep you updated in the chat though ;)**

* * *

Sanji finally stopped running. He felt sick as he had not eaten since he awoke and he felt fatigued as all he had been doing is run for hours on end. He was hiding up in a tree he managed to climb with little hassle and wouldn't press on his stomach. Sitting up on the highest branch he could, he started to softly sing to himself and the baby through a tear soaked face and light whimpers calling out for Zoro.

 _I'm like a child looking off in the horizon_

 _I'm like an ambulance that's turning on it's sirens._

 _Oh I'm still alive…_

Sanji's eyes watered up again. _Damn these hormones messing with my body, I'm not that much of a whimp…_ Sanji continued to hum the song until he heard some rustling coming from below him. That's when he saw a familiar purple afro pop out from underneath him. "Ahh Candy boy here you are." Sanji heard a feminine voice and got confused, he looked at the purple afro and saw a beautiful lady climbing up in an outfit the exact same as Ivankov. Scratch that, she looked like Ivankov… "I thought I'd be easier for you if I spoke to you in this form rather than the latter." Sanji just stared at the person in front of him. Is this really Ivankov?

"Y-You make a really pretty lady Ivankov…" Sanji muffled out as he rubbed his tears away. "I'm glad you think so Candy-boy. Now is it okay if I sit with you? I would like you to answer a couple of questions." Sanji nodded and moved up a little so Ivankov could sit down.

"Okay, where have you come from?" "Sabaody Archipelago…" "How did you get sent here?" "The warlord Kuma sent me here…" Ivankov's eye's widened slightly at that answer but she carried on. "Are you a pirate? If yes from what crew?" "I am the cook for the Strawhat pirates. Blackleg Sanji…" This really got Ivankov's attention, her eye's fully widened and she got a little to enthusiastic. "Wait you're on Straw boys crew! Oh my have you heard the news about your captain?!" Sanji now was curious, news about his captain?

"You know where Luffy is? Please, tell me; is he okay?!" Ivankov looked at him and her enthusiastic expression died down. "...Your captain is a strong boy… I believe he is aboard Trafalgar Law's ship and is on his way to Amazon Lily to be patched up due to the severe amount of injuries he had. However I think there is one injury they can't heal…"

Sanji was confused, an injury they can't heal? "W-What do you mean?" Ivankov looked at Sanji with an apologetic look. "Straw boy… Has lost his brother…"

* * *

Zoro's eyes widened. "What… did you say?"

"Fire-fist Ace… died right before Straw Hats eyes…" Zoro looked down, eyes still wide in surprise, he started to shake slightly and he felt some tears well up in his eyes. "Luffy…" He mumbled to himself quietly. He sat there for a good few minutes until he sat up and stared at Perona. "Oi you… Give me my swords back… I need to get to my captain"

"Not like that, you're not! You were an inch from death when I found you!" Perona screeched and forced Zoro to sit back down. "If you want to die then by all means go ahead! I won't stop you, but you won't make it back to Straw Hat without dying of blood loss and getting lost first." Zoro growled at the ghost girl, how could he sit here when he has to protect his captain and find the crew and Sanji. _Wait… Sanji!_

"Oh my god, the cook!" Zoro yelled and bolted upright and ran for the door, he didn't get very far before Mihawk stopped him. "Where do you think you're going, Roronoa?" Mihawk glared at the swordsman in front of him, so Zoro decided to just glare back in reply. "I gotta find the cook! I'm going to be a father!" Zoro yelled and pushed past him and ran down the corridor. "Father?" Mihawk mumbled to himself. The green-haired swordsman didn't look like he was lying - how could he be a father at his age?

"Ghost girl, did you know about this?" Mihawk turned to Perona with his arms crossed and a confused look on his face. "No, I didn't - and I told you, my name is Perona…" She grumbled at the swordsman, but he just huffed in reply. "Well, whatever. Go and find him before he kills himself." Mihawk then walked out of the room and to the left into what Perona assumed was the study. "Hmpf… Well better find the green idiot…"

* * *

Sanji looked at Ivankov in disbelief. Ace is dead?! "P-Please tell me that isn't true…" Sanji mumbled. Ivankov sighed and held the newspaper she had with her and handed it to Sanji. He instantly grabbed it and read the article. The article consisted of a picture of Ace with a hole in his chest laying on the ground smiling and Whitebeard standing tall but sleeping peacefully too. As Sanji read the article he found out that Whitebeard sustained 267 sword wounds, 152 gunshots, he was hit by a canon 46 times and yet no wounds appeared on his back. Ace on the other hand, protected Luffy from being killed by Akainu and suffered the fatality himself.

Sanji's hands shook as he read the article. He was shaking and tearing up causing him to not be able to read the words on the paper. "Luffy…" Sanji mumbled to himself as he placed the paper down on his lap. "Candy boy, I know this isn't the time but I have a couple more questions to ask." Ivankov politely asked. Sanji looked at her and smiled. "Yeah sure, no worries" Sanji rubbed his face with his sleeves and blew his nose with a piece of tissue he had in his pocket.

"Okay, how can you get pregnant?" Sanji smirked at this question. It's not something which is easy to explain. "Well, to put it simply I have some genes that I've inherited from generations before me who were able to be with child. It's a phenomenon that happens on the grandline to sailors." Sanji smiled at Ivankov who looked very interested. "Wow, okay final question. Who is the father?" Sanji had a sad smile on his face, he missed his marimo. He missed his cuddles, his kisses, his presence all together. "Hehe… It's the stupid marimo swordsman… Roronoa Zoro... "

"Really?! Wow, he doesn't look like a man who would settle for a relationship with anyone, oh no offence sorry…" Ivankov apologised. Sanji just waved it off and smiled. "No it's fine, I didn't think so either. Our relationship was a real surprise to the pair of us really, he and I were put on ship watch when we left Arlong park and rescued Nami, our navigator. He was working out with his huge weights round the back of our old ship, The Going Merry and I was cooking in the galley kitchen."

Remembering this memory brought a humble smile to Sanji's face and Ivankov looked at him with wonder. Sanji looked happy for this first time since he got to the island. Ivankov smiled back at him and listened.

"It had been about and hour since the other three left the ship and out of nowhere I heard a thud from where Zoro was training. So I walked outside and saw him bundled up on the floor. Now Zoro never usually gives into pain but he looked in agony. So I ran over to him to make sure he was okay and I saw that the wound he received from Hawkeyes had opened and was causing him pain." Sanji then gestured to his chest as to where the swordsman's scar was. "So I brought him back to the galley and fixed up his wound. We didn't have our doctor Chopper at the time so I quickly patched him up. When he woke up, I served him some soup and we just talked and we well, ended up kissing."

"Aww Candy boy, that's so sweet. You'll have to introduce me to Roronoa when you meet him again. Oh! That reminds me, The incident at Marineford happened about 5 days ago. Straw Boy is back in the papers again and I believe he has a message for you. I left that paper back at my house, would you like to accompany me?" Ivankov held a sweet smile towards the cook, which made Sanji smile back. "I'd love too…" The pair both climbed down the tree and walked back to Ivankov's house.

* * *

Okay :D Keep the suggestions for how many kids and what genders , by the time it comes to Sanji having an ultrasound I'll finally decided on how many and what gender. Then you guys get to chose names. I'm gunna give some suggestions soon. And hey look new chapter already :D You proud of me? :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chic: Glad you like it :D**

 **Geist: Thanks for the feedback :D I love Ivankov so much that it hurts so I just had to have him in the story and give him all the love he needs 3**

 **zosanlaw: I'm thinking of doing what I said in the chat :3 No spoilers for everyone on the story but I am thinking about doing that.**

 **IcyPolarBear2: I got so confused reading your review, I thought you wrote it's not a good story :( But I'm so glad I managed to impress and entertain you :D**

 **Guest Hmmm: I know the characters are out of character… It's a habit of mine when I write but I'm making Sanji have more womanly emotions due to the hormones he's going through. A boy and a girl was also coming across my mind and the names are adorable too, but I have a selection of names that I chose. If I like some of yours more than mine, I'll change them or even just add them to the list :D**

* * *

"Hide his swords, that'll be fun, tell him to find them, that'll be even more fun, point in the wrong direction so it will take longer. THAT WOULD'VE BEEN FUN!" Perona was yelling and complaining to herself as she silently floated around. Mihawk was also in the room silently reading a book, well trying to. For the past 15 minutes Perona had been complaining about the green haired swordsman and how he hasn't been able to find his swords.

"Ghost girl. If you're going to complain, please refrain from doing so in my study…" Mihawk eventually sighed out, he had just about had enough of her voice. Not that he'd tell her that after all. "Well it's not my fault he can't even find his swords! It's been 3 days!" Perona yelled and threw her arms up and down as if she was throwing a tantrum. "I'm gunna give in, I'm gunna give him his swo-..." Perona quickly stopped what she was saying as she quickly noticed a newspaper lying on the desk she was currently floating past. Picking it up and reading it, she noticed the headlining article. "Well I never… Horohorohoro… That green idiot might like this…" Perona giggled to herself as she flew through the door in attempts to find the lost marimo.

"Finally, some peace and quiet…" Mihawk said to himself and carried on reading his precious book.

* * *

"Where are they!" Zoro yelled out to nobody as he stomped through the castle. It has been 3 days and he still hadn't found his way to where his swords were located. He'd been everywhere but the room where they were located. Making a right turn down a narrow corridor, he came face to face with Perona. "AHH!" Perona screamed as Zoro appeared so suddenly in front of her. Zoro stopped running and looked at the floating girl. "What are you doing?" Zoro grumbled as he started to walk off down the corridor. "Well I was trying to find the lost swordsman to show him something and to guide him to his swords. But it seems that you don't care about you captain or your swords so I'll be off then."

"Wait! What was that about Luffy?!" Zoro yelled at her as she started to fly off. Perona stopped, turned to Zoro and gave him a smirk. "Oh now you care? I mean it has been three days since you started looking for your sword and you have walked past the room they've been kept in twice soo... " Zoro started to growl at the floating girl. "Tell me what's happened to Luffy!" Zoro demanded. Perona just laughed at the annoyed swordsman. "Horohorohoro, well if you insist but you'll have to ask nicely for it. I won't just give you the newspaper for the hell of it." Zoro grumbled and muttered inaudible words to himself before he finally said please. "Horohorohoro, that's better. Here you go, on the front page you'll see your captain." Perona threw the paper at Zoro, who caught it and then sat down with his back against the wall.

He opened up the paper and instantly saw Luffy on the front page holding his hat in his hands placed on his chest, eyes closed, covered in bandages and marines behind him looking confused and holding their weapons above their heads. "What is he doing?" Zoro asked nobody as he scanned over the article. "I know there's a hidden message in here somewhere…"

* * *

Sanji and Ivankov eventually arrived at the queen's house. Ivankov let Sanji inside and offered tea and something to eat, Sanji offered to make the snack but Ivankov insisted. "So candy-boy, the paper I was talking about is on the table. Make sure to have a read, I'm sure you can find something." Sanji grabbed the newspaper and looked at the article on the front. After gazing at it for a while and snacking on incredibly delicious cookies when he finally noticed the message. "I see, Luffy…" Sanji smiled to himself as he finished his last cookie and getting upset when he had no more. "Iva-chan? Could you make more of those delicious cookies? What did you put in them, they're amazing!" Sanji said in a very excited voice. Ivankov turned round and smiled at the blonde. "Ahh, that's a secret recipe. I can show you them if you wish, but at a later date, once the baby is born okay?" Ivankov said with a humble smile, Sanji nodded in agreement. "Hey, you don't think there are any doctors with ultrasound on the island do you? I really would like to know how far along I am, how many I'm going to have and what their genders are."

Iankov turned back round with another plate of cookies in her hand and had a look of thought on her face. "I believe we have ultrasound machine, if not though I can send some of my people out to get one." Ivankov placed the cookies down on the table, which Sanji instantly grabbed and ate, and walked over to the den den mushi at the other end of the room picking it up and dialing a number.

"Whach you doin'?" Sanji spoke with a mouthful of cookies. Ivankov turned round and smiled at how much Sanji seemed to be enjoying her cookies. "I'm just going to ring our doctors, maybe we can set up a quick appointment to see how far along you are and give you any tips of what to do. To me it seems like you have cravings already considering you're devouring my cookies. HEE HAW!" Sanji looked at the plate and saw no more cookies again and he got upset.

"Iva~ Once you're done please can I have more cookies? I want more~~" Sanji whined and patted the table as he hunched over it. Ivankov turned to Sanji just as he held the den den mushi receiver up to his mouth and looked at him with a confused face. "If you keep having a hissy fit you won't get anymore." Sanji ceased his whining and just had a sad expression on his face. "Good bo- Oh hello Doctor Sara, I was wondering if I could possibly see you later with Candy boy? ~ Yeah the male who landed here a few days ago ~ Thank you so much, we'll see you later, bye!" Ivankov placed the receiver back into its designated spot and walked back over to the table where the sulking Sanji still resided.

"Okay, stop acting like a child. Get up and come with me, we're going to see out doctor." Ivankov then turned towards the door and waited for Sanji, who eventually peeled himself off the chair and followed the queen to the doctors infirmary.

* * *

"3D with an 'X' over it, and 2Y? You're right! It's tattooed onto Straw Hat's right arm!" Perona exclaimed with an excited voice. "We made a promise to meet at a certain place in three days. And now look how it's turned out…" Zoro huffed out as he slumped down on the wall. "So '3D' stands for three days, but the '3D' is crossed out, and the '2Y' means... "

"Two years…" Zoro said blunty. "Two years?!" Perona screamed, causing Zoro to hold a hand to his ear to block out the screech. "We won't be meeting in three days, but in two years. Everything else was just a distraction to hide the real message from everyone else. This was meant for only us, this is the decision Luffy made. And there's no point in rushing. As we are now, we wouldn't stand a chance in the New world. We'll stop here and increase our strength! And then we will set sail once more!"

Zoro pulled himself up and turned to Perona who was still floating, but this time holding the newspaper. "Hey, can you take me to my swords… I have to train to protect my captain… and now someone else…" Perona took interest in this statement and decided to be a bit sneaky. "I'll take you to your swords, but you'll have to tell me everything about this father bullshit and when we take you back to where your meeting point is. I want to meet the mother of your child."

Zoro sniggered at the mother remark, he knew the cook wouldn't like that. He then looked up at Perona with a straight face, but Perona saw a smile curving at the corners of his mouth. "Alright, deal. Now take me to my swords." Perona laughed. "Horohorohoro… As you wish…"


End file.
